onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Valen D. Strike
Introduction Valen, aged 18, is the captain of the Rebel Pirates. Before becoming a pirate he consumed the Godai Godai no Mi, gaining it's powers as the cost of becoming unable to swim. He then escaped a Buster Call ordered by the World Nobles as retaliation against a failed assisination attempt by Vanessa Bright. His current bounty is 78,000,000. History Before he became a pirate captain he lived a peaceful life with his friend Eric D. Fletching on New Island. However when the World Nobles made a visit to the island his entire life changed. Disgusted with how the inhabitants of the island were desperatly trying to please the visiting nobles, Valen left the party being held in their name and was on his way home when he saw someone sneak into the building the patry was being held in through a second floor window. Alarmed he pursued the mysterious figure, only to be ambushed by them. The figure, a young woman, left a now unconcious Valen behind. However when the nobles demanded the island recieve a Buster Call after the woman attempted to assasinate them, Valen ended up rescuing her from marine captain "Soundwave" Caleb. Caleb pursued the two until they took refuge in a hidden laboratory, discovered only by Valen accidently knocking over the switch which was disguised as a tree root. Inside the lab the duo discovered the Godai Godai no Mi while it was in the process of being modifed. A few moments later they were found by Caleb. Valen hastily consumed the devil fruit by swallowing it whole. After shaking the shock of his impulsive act wore off he began harnessing the powers of the Godai Godai no Mi against Caleb's Onpa Onpa no Mi. The resulting destruction brought the lab down on top of them, knocking Caleb out while giving Valen a chance to get himself and his newfound ally to safety. After tending to the unconcious Vanessa, who had several wounds from the fight. Valen found himself pinned to the ground. The woman asked if he had seen anything and after Valen said no she released him and introduced herself as Venessa Bright. Shortly after this the group was joined by Eric, who had gone looking for Valen the moment he heard about the approaching Buster Call. 'Escaping the Buster Call' The group was then attacked by Caleb, who was determined to capture the assassin and her accomplises. Eric displayed the powers of his Madan Madan no Mi and bought the group enough time to make it to shore. Unfortunatly the group was too late as the Buster Call Fleet had already arrived and was preparing to fire. Vanessa convinced Valen to steal a boat and make their way to one of the warships. By the time the two had found a raft and brought it to shore they were rejoined by Eric. By this time the Buster Call had begun and the island was bombarded with cannon balls, one of which was scanned by Eric after Valen had neutralized it. The trio managed to make their way to a marine ship through the combined effort of Valen and Eric. Vanessa then proceeded to temporarily paralyze everyone onboard the ship without raising alarm. With direction from Vanessa the trio almost managed to steer the ship away until Caleb reappeared and used his power to amplify his voice, warning the entire fleet of the theft. The fleet quickly turned it's attention to the stolen ship, however their cannon fire was held at bay by Eric's marksmanship skills combined with arrows infused with the destructive force of the cannon ball he had earlier scanned. Through sheer luck Valen managed to activate the ships paddle system before Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, who had been protecting the World Nobles, could attack. The group then managed to escape the buster call fleet, making their way seaward and using the lifeboats on the ship to send all the former crew back. Abilities 'Haki' *'Kenbunshoku Haki: '''Valen developed the ability to use this form of Haki at a young age. Though initially he had little to no control over his Haki, through coaching from Eric, who viewed it as similar to the enhanced senses granted from his Madan Madan no Mi He eventually developed it to where he tell someone is lying through their physiological reaction alone. This ability greatly aided Valen against Caleb as he was able to predict when and how he was going to attack and where his sound waves would rebound. 'Devil Fruit' *Godai Godai no Mi Personality and views Valen is a compassionate but reckless individual. When he saw the marines about to execute Vanessa Bright he immediatly rescued her, despite her having earlier knocked him unconciouss. Although at the time he was unaware of her assasination attempt against the world nobles. Doing so quickly earned him the anger of the Marines though upon learning what he had done he claimed he didn't care because the marines "needed to learn a thing or to about justice". His reckless streak ended up saving his and Vanessa's life when they were discovered by Caleb "Soundwave" Vincent. Without a second thought Valen consumed the Godai Godai no Mi despite not knowing what kind of power it would give him. He then proceeded to use it's powers despite not having any experiance with it. In combination of Caleb using the powers of his Onpa Onpa no Mi in retaliation the only thing that kept him from dying was his Kenbunshoku Haki. Despite his recklessness Valen is also intelligent and cunning. He was able to use Caleb's sound waves against him by positioning himself so that the previous wave would rebound and cause structure damage in just the right amount to bring the lab down on top of them while giving him enough time to evacuate himself and Vanessa. He also learned how to operate the paddle system of the stolen marine warship, although this could be viewed as a combination of luck and quick thinking. Also despite having no experience with his devil fruit powers, he was able to quickly grasp the basics and employ them effectively. 'Marines and Pirates''' Before his encounter with Vanessa, Valen already had a very negative view of the Marines and especially of the World Nobles. He was aware that the marines refused to step in when the nobles abused their power. He also knew they had established an illegal slave trade on the Sabaody Archipelago. He was also aware that marines such as Akainu were volatile at best, having heard that he had ordered every pirate in the Whitebeard War to be massacred despite their efforts to flee. This has only worsened after the marines obeyed a command from the world nobles to use the Buster Call simply for one person's actions. Because of his view of the marines, Valen is accepting of piracy, though only when it doesn't bring unneccesary harm to others. One of the most influential and central groups to his views are the Straw Hat Pirates, who despite wreaking havoc at all three marine facilities, also punched one of the world nobles to the face in public view. Combined with the fact that they never caused a problem unless provoked, Valen believes this to be the "shining moment of piracy" and as such idolizes the Straw Hats as everything pirates should be.